


Christmas Breakfast

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, December 2020 series, F/M, Sweet, dousy, proposal, team as a family, the whole team is there I just didn’t feel like tagging everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy and Daniel have the whole team over for breakfast on Christmas morning. (Follow up to ‘The Perfect Gift’).
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Christmas Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th entry into my aos Christmas series. This is a follow up to ‘The Perfect Gift’ which I posted on the 4th. I hope you enjoy this!

Daniel woke up giddy and not just because it was Christmas. Big decisions had normally been hard for him. But he knew, with everything within him, that he was going to marry the woman in his arms.

He smiled as he felt a cold nose borrow into his warm chest. “How are you so warm all the time?” Daisy grumbled. 

“Well, good morning,” he chuckled as he tightened his grip around her. 

“Merry Christmas,” she mumbled sleepily. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.” His heart jumped. God, he was excited. “Do you want to get ready? I can start breakfast,” he offered. After his conversation with May, he had decided that he was going to propose to Daisy at a Christmas breakfast with the whole team. He had spread the word to everyone earlier. Well, almost everyone. FitzSimmons had decided that Alya would have spoiled the surprise if she knew, so they kept it from her. 

Daisy sat up and stretched. “Yeah, I’ll go get in the shower.” She pecked him on the lips before getting out of bed. Watching her hips sway out of the room, a smile bloomed on his face. God, he was lucky. He stopped mussing when the bathroom door closed.

He got out of bed and got dressed. When he got to his sock drawer, he dug out the box that had the engagement ring in it. He opened the box and looked at it with a smile before carefully shoving it in his pocket. 

Daniel slid the last pancake on to the plate proudly. “Mmmm,” Daisy hummed behind him, “it smells good in here!” She went to wrap her arms around him from behind, but one of her hands wondered to the plate of bacon on the counter. 

“You’ll ruin your appetite,” Daniel scolded as he turned around to her popping the bacon into her mouth. 

“I’m just testing it,” she snickered, “for our guests.” 

They were interrupted by an excited bang on the door. “Speaking of,” he said as he let go of her waist to open the door. 

About twenty minutes later, the whole team had arrived and were enjoying the wonderful breakfast that Daniel had prepared. Daisy was engrossed in a heated argument with Fitz about when is the ‘proper’ time to open Christmas presents, Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. 

Daniel realized that she was almost completely facing away from him. He made eye contact with May from across the table. The older woman offered a supporting nod and a sure smile. 

He shuffled in his chair so that he could subtly get the ring out of his pocket. Everyone around the table suppressed a smile, except for Daisy, Fitz, and Alya. Daisy and Fitz were still consumed with their conversation, though Fitz knew what was happening and was trying to keep Daisy’s attention while Daniel got settled. Alya’s view was being blocked by her aunt.

Daniel turned in his chair so that he was completely facing Daisy and got the jewelry box open and ready. When there was a lull in the conversation, Daniel called her name, “Daisy...” 

She whipped her head around to look at him. She was met with him holding the ring in her face. “Holy shit,” she swore breathlessly. Like May, those were the only words she could muster when she saw it. 

Alya gasped behind her. “Auntie Daisy!” she scolded. The whole table snickered, including Daisy, before Jemma gently shushed her daughter. 

“Daisy,” Daniel started, “I know you just want to tell me your answer, so I’ll keep my sappy speech short.” Daisy shook her head with a smile. “You are the most amazing person I have ever known. Everyday your strength amazes me.” The sincerity in his voice made her stomach turn excitedly. “I’m crazy about you and I love you so much.” A tear escaped his eye.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back at him.

He chuckled. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world at that moment. “Will you marry me?” 

“God, yes!” She surged forward and kissed him with all of the passion she had. The team clapped and cheered. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered, “I love you so much,” against his mouth.

“I love you, too. Merry Christmas,” he responded.

“Merry Christmas,” she beamed. She looked back down that the ring in his hand that she had almost forgotten about. He gently slid it onto her finger. “God, it’s beautiful, Daniel! I love it!” 

“I’m so glad,” he smiled. 

“So, did everyone know?” Daisy asked the table. 

“Danny Boy told us on Monday,” Mack answered. 

“I didn’t know,” Alya piped up causing the whole table to giggle at her again. She leaned over and hugged Daisy, “congratulations Auntie Daisy!” The rest of the team chorused in their congratulations and well wishes to the couple. 

After a few minutes the conversation moved on, Daisy leaned over to her new fiancé. “We’re getting married,” she gushed excitedly.

“We’re getting married,” Daniel repeated before kissing her softly.


End file.
